User blog:Savage-Darkus/Episodes 17-20
So ok my account has been disabled for 3 weeks and Savvie has exams comin up so I will be using his (don't perma block Darkus though he will go crazy, Wikia is his life). Enjoy the episodes. Deadly Titans: *FSB: I LOST TO THAT TURKEY AGAIN? *Aqua: Yes we did... sadly *Queenie: Get over it *Kyler: Look on the bright side we are getting much stronger *Sly: I feel even better when Dragon combines with me ha ha ha ha! *Eggman: Ingram is also weakening *Saber: SO! how about we try and get our own Titans! *Rebellion: Nah I don't need a Mechtogan I'm the world's best Bakugan! *Dragon: Titans aren't so safe Saber *Queenie: Dragon has a point *Saber: It'll help us though *Apollo: Hey Blaze how about we try and get Phosphorus to summon a Silent Strike Titan? *FSB: Good idea *Eggman: I don't even have a Mechtogan not to forget *Dragon: Maybe I could lend you all my Venexus Titans! *Aqua: I have 5 Venexus Titans you see. Canister open! (Venexus Titans are shown) *Kyler: Cool as man! (fist bump with AR) *FSB: How did you get all of these? *Aqua: Rebellion here's your Titan, Sly you have a Ventus one *Queenie: I don't need one, I don't battle unless I HAVE to battle *Eggman: Yeah! I got Venexus Titan! *Saber: We'll take the Haos one, all set! *Dragon: Now that we all have Titans with the exception of DQ13 time for a toast (the Bakugan get some punch) *Aqua: We should test these Venexus Titans *(FSB gets some targets for the Titans) *FSB: THIS IS GONNA BE FRIGGIN FUN! *Kyler: That goes double for me! *Eggman: I'll go first. VENEXUS TITAN HELP ME OUT! *Venexus Titan: I am here to destroy! (slashes target) *Aqua: FSB it's your turn! *FSB: NOW VENEXUS TITAN! *(The Titan shoots a hole through the target) *Dragon: The other Venexus Titans work perfectly *Queenie: Poor Savvie and AOH don't even get one! *Kyler: Shame on them *FSB: Rebellion what do you think? *Rebellion: I love that Titan so much I wanna blow it up! *Kyler: My Titan is cool! It is never gonna lose! *Saber: Mine is the best! *Aqua: This means we are ready The Other Side of Dawn: *Queenie: I really think it's my turn to battle *Hawktor: Yes I know *Queenie: But Ingram has a Titan I don't even let you out of ball form *Hawktor: You should shape up Beato that would be best *Queenie: I'll go on a slashing tour *Hawktor: Ok DQ13 let's head to the forest *Queenie: Luckily I know how to drive this veichle *FSB: Hey why aren't you asleep? *Queenie: I'm gonna take us further so I can hone my skills *FSB: You are the ony one other than Aqua and I to be awake... I thought you slept lots... *Queenie: Tonight I'm gonna train so hard I can rip Dreadeon Titan *FSB: Let's go and kill some metal then (sings his theme) *Queenie: Here we are *Hawktor: Time to show Blaze your skills *(Queenie takes out Fragarach) *Queenie: This is gonna get fun! Time to show what Judgement means! destroys the huge rocks) *Ingram: HI N00BS! *FSB: IT'S INGRAM! time to go Ares! *Ares: I'll win this time loser! *Queenie: I came outside at 3 in the morning for a reason! let me handle him *FSB: Ok take the fag down! *Queenie: My favorite! AMENONUHOKO! THE STRONGEST WEAPON! *Ingram: Weakling. EPIC BLAZER! *Queenie: Hawktor stand! *Hawktor: I'll take the hits for DQ! *Ingram: TIME FOR DEATH SUCKER! MAXIMUM QUASAR!, SLASH FORCE - HAND DEMON!!!!!! *Hawktor: My ninja skills are better than yours! admit it! *Ingram: BACK OFF HAWK MAN (tries to shoot DQ into the ground) *Queenie: Being the largest gives you a disadvantage sucker (throws rocks at him) *Ingram: UNBELIEVABLE YOU NEVER LEARN! Aquos Screen *Queenie: That card is useless compared to Fragarach! (breaks it by cutting) *Ingram: Fine I'll leave (flies off) *FSB: What a great battle! I sure have to borrow Amenonuhoko! *Aqua: I watched it. DQ I think Dragon needs to learn arrogance doesn't win you a brawl *Queenie: I'll teach Dragon don't worry the others will be here soon Category:Blog posts